Trapped
by Without.Your.Love
Summary: During a snowstorm, Sonny and Chad become trapped in the studio with nobody there and no way out. Will Sonny forgive Chad for his mistakes? Will Chad realize Sonny is the girl for him? Read to find out! Channy, eventally!
1. Chapter 1

This was it. This time Chad had crossed the line.

"_Hey, Chad, try not to wreck my date tonight, kay?"_

"_You got a date? Wow, who would spend a second of their time on a "Farm girl" like you. Seriously," He said, laughing. He stopped when he saw tears forming in my eyes. Before he had a chance to respond, I ran out of these as fast as I could._

I ran to the only place where I could be alone, the set for a treehouse sketch. Then I realized my mistake.

"Sonny, are you up there?" I heard a voice from below.

I looked down to see Chad Dylan Cooper.

"What do you want? To make fun of me again, to make me feel worse about myself then I already am? Well, no thanks," I responded coldly.

"Look, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," He said, looking at with those puppy-dog eyes of his. I swear, it should be against the law to have those cute eyes. They make you do things you would never do before.

"Listen, Chad. I know you didn't mean to, but it still hurt. No matter how many times you apologize, it still hurts," I said, climbing down the ladder and walking out the door. Surprising, Chad stayed behind, looking at the floor. Maybe he really did feel bad.

It was already 6:00 and mostly everybody left. It was the middle of winter and a snowstorm was brewing. I didn't care, if I go through the snow in Wisconsin, I could get through a little California snowstorm. Or at least, that is what I thought at the time.

---

CPOV

I didn't mean to hurt Sonny like that. I was just making a joke, but maybe I went too far this time. I even tried apologizing, and CDC never apologizes. Chad does.

I was so mad, I needed to hit something, so I kicked the walls of the only studio doors I could exit through. I heard a loud rumbling and snow fell off the room and completely covered the walls. I could no longer see any light from the door, just white, cold snow. My troubles had just only begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**_SPOV_**

I can't believe Chad. He thinks that he can just apologize after saying something like that, and it will all be okay? But, Chad never apologizes. Ever. And this time he did. Maybe he was truly sorry. Maybe he truly lik-

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something crashing down the walls off of the roof. Chad, what did you do now? May God help the boy.

I ran over to where the crash seemed to have ended. There stood Chad, by the door. But instead of seeing the Hollywood sign, I saw plain and simple snow. It was covering the door from top to bottom.

"Chad, what did you do?!" I yelled, knowing that was the only way out of the studio, since all the other doors lock from the outside.

"Oh, um, nothing, just had a little accident." He said, trying to cover up for his "little" accident. Well, in truth, it wasn't a little accident at all. It would keep me from seeing my family for Christmas, and for New Year's Eve. We always had a small, yet fun, party on Christmas Eve and New Year's Eve. Just me and mom.

"God, Chad. I have NEVER met someone dumber than you! You do realize that there is no one here? And since I took the bus here today, there are no cars in the parking lot. Wait, where it your car?" I asked, not ever seeing his car in the parking lot.

"Oh, I have my own garage out back. But you have to go through this door to get to it." He said, pointing to the door, which was completely covered in snow.

"How am I going to get home? You do realized that Christmas is TOMORROW!" I yelled, sliding down the wall. I did the only thing I could've done at that time. I started crying.

**_CPOV_**

It broke my heart to see Sonny so sad. So I did the "Chad" thing to do. I sat down right next to her, and hugged her. It was just a friendly hug, but I could still feel the sparks rushing up and down my arm.

"Chad?" She said, quietly.

"Hmm," I murmured.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For actually caring for once in your life," She said, with a chuckle. She looked up with her beautiful brown eyes, and I melted. Even though her makeup was all messed up, she still looked beautiful in my eyes. Her eyes met my eyes, and then I tried leaning in and closed my eyes, hoping for feedback from Sonny. She realized what I was trying to do, and killed the moment.

"So, let's go get that pizza!" She said, breaking me out of my trance. Playing hard to get, aren't we Sonny? Well, I'm up for a fight.

**_SPOV_**

Was it just me, or was Chad trying to make a move? He leaned in, and closed his eyes. It took all of my strength to break him out of his trance. It was a perfect moment, and I had to ruin it, for my own good. I couldn't fall for him. He was a heart-breaker, and everyone knew it.

"So, let's go get that pizza," I said. It broke my heart to see the hurt in his eyes when I refused to give him feedback. I stood up and Chad did too. We walked to my dressing room, and I grabbed the pizza box, then went to the cafeteria. I popped it into the oven and went to sit down with Chad at one of the tables.

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Sonny, I have something to ask you," He said. Oh crap, here we go again. I knew what was coming.

"Alright," I said.

"Why did you pull away? Erm…earlier?" He asked.

I was saved by the timer, showing that the pizza was done.

"Um, I better go get that," I said, desperately trying to avoid the question that Chad had asked just a few seconds ago.

As I walked over to the over, I heard Chad whisper something.

"God, she is killing me," He said to himself.

I took the pizza out of the oven, and put the slices on some paper plates the cafeteria had handy, and placed the plates on our table.

We ate silently, and finished almost the whole pizza, with only 1 one slice left.

"Hey, Sonny. Want to go over to my dressing room? I have a flat-screen TV, and a long couch?" Chad said, breaking the silence of just sitting at the table doing nothing.

Um, sure. But can I pick the movie?" I asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Umm, sure. Just nothing having to do with comedy, kay?" He said, flashing his signature smile at me.

"Alright, I had something else in mind," I said, winking at him. Man, how I loved to tease him.

I had decided two things:

One-I was going to do anything to get what I had run away from just a little while ago by the front doors.

Two-I was falling head over heels for Chad Dylan Cooper. And there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

We walked into his dressing room, which you can guess is huge. I picked out "Made of Honor" which I knew was a comedy, but it wasn't what Chad had in mind. I popped it into the DVD player, and went to sit down with Chad.

We started watching the movie, and were about 20 minutes into it, when I felt something warm on my shoulder. I glanced over at Chad, who was looking at me. I winked at him, and put my head on his shoulder. If only it could stay like this forever. That would be truly perfect.

I turned my head to look at him, and whispered, "So, where were we earlier by the doors?"

He knew what I meant, and he slowly leaned in and kissed me. It was a sweet and short kiss, but it meant the world to me. Then I realized my huge mistake.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Too cheesy? I know it took me months to update, but I finally did!**

**Review if you guys want more! Maybe I will even update today if I get over 15 reviews for this chapter!**

**Thanks,**

**S**_p_r**i**_n_k**l**_e_s**6**_6_4

**BTW- I may change my name to XxMysticalDesiresxX, which is my username on Fan . ;)**

**So, press the review button. It is sad that no one wants to press it. You wouldn't want to make a little button sad, right?**


End file.
